


honey

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all prepped up and ready, jumin reaches the door to leave for work. you catch him before he does, hoping kisses and fluttering eyelashes keep him from going anywhere - to jaehee's dismay (or lack thereof).





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> jumin han (c) Cheritz

"Alright, I'll be leaving now."

 

Jumin stands at the door, preparing to leave for work while adjusting his tie with a slightly exhausted look on his face. You stand before him, noticing his exhaustion. You call his name and he turns to you and asks what you needed. You look down at his tie, and it's a mess.

 

You undo his tie, carefully retying it. Jumin looks at you while you help him, a small smile forming on his lips. Once you finish, you straighten it out by patting it down against his chest as well with his suit. You smile at your outcome, feeling like one of those lovey-dovey couples in the movies.

 

Fingers touch your chin, pulling your face up to meet Jumin's. You give him a questioning gaze, but he ignores it as he moves forward and presses a soft kiss to your lips. Your eyes flutter close as your lips respond to his own, hands grabbing the sleeves of his suit.

 

You both part, but you continue to press kisses to Jumin's lips, nose, eyelids, wherever your kisses can reach his skin. Faint red hues start to spread across Jumin's cheeks, and this doesn't go past you. You place soft kisses against his cheeks, cradling his face in your hands as he bends down to accommodate your height.

 

"One more kiss and I don't think I'll be able to hold for much longer [Name]."

 

His words cause for you to erupt in a faint pink blossom, though you continue with your kisses, mainly on his lips. Jumin lifts you up in the air, carrying you bridal style as he leads you to the bedroom, closing the front door on the way.

 

"You wouldn't have stopped, would you?"

 

You giggle slightly as he gently places you on the bed, "Didn't want you to leave."

 

"I'm not going anywhere, my princess." Jumin says before he cages you between his arms.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Jaehee tapped her foot rapidly against the cool tiles of the meeting room, staring at her watch every second.

 

"He's late _again_ , and it's happened for the **5th** time."

 

Jaehee tried calling Jumin's mobile, though it only ended up going into his voicemail. A heavy sigh escaped her as she started the meeting without Jumin.


End file.
